Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{8}{14}+17\dfrac{3}{14} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{8}{14}} + {17} + {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} + {17} + {\dfrac{8}{14}} + {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=27 + {\dfrac{8}{14}} + {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Add the fractions: $= 27+\dfrac{11}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 27\dfrac{11}{14}$